This study inquires into young children's empathic behavior toward mother under conditions of high and low parenting risk (mother's psychiatric status), and in relation to child characteristics (gender, attachment, and psychiatric status). Observed interactions of mothers and their preschool age children were the source of data on empathy. Independent psychiatric assessments were made of mother (SADS) and child (play interview and parent report). Maternal diagnosis alone was not a strong predictor of children's empathy. Girls were more empathic than boys. Specific interacting factors of severe maternal depression, secure attachment, and child psychiatric problems were associated with the highest frequencies of children's empathic behavior. Empathy is discussed as an indicator of "health" or of "risk" in children of well and depressed mothers.